


Reddie/// Sleepover

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Richie invites Eddie over for what supposedly is just a homework session. It turns out to be so much more.





	Reddie/// Sleepover

Finally, thought Richie, only fifteen minutes until the weekend.

It was 2:15 and Derry Middle School got out at 2:30. It was the last weekend in May, which meant it was almost the start of summer.

The bell rings and everyone rushes out into the hallway to their lockers. Richie had a locker beside Eddie and Stan, with Bill on the other side of Eddie. He was glad that Eddie was already at his locker so he could talk to him about this weekend.

"Hey Eds, I was wondering if you wanted to come over later to do homework, and maybe you can spend the night." Richie asks with enthusiasm rushing out of him.

Eddie was startled to say the least, and jumped hitting his head on his locker door.

"Owww", he exclaimed, clutching his head in both his hands."Oh my god Eds, I'm so sorry, I am just really excited about this weekend." Richie said sounding genuinely sorry but still hyper.

"It's fine", Eddie said embarrassingly, "you just scared me."

"Sorry, but what do you think about my idea?" Richie said still hopeful.

"Oh, sure i"ll just have to talk to my mom first, you know how she can be, all protective and such." Eddie says, sighing.

"Yeah, i'm sure she'll say yes, so i'll ride my bike over to your house around four and then we can ride back to mine together?" Richie asks, trying not to sound too excited.

"Sounds great, see you then." Eddie says, as he turns on his heel and walks to the double doors at the end of the hall.

"See you!" Richie calls after him. 

Richie turns back to his locker to see that pretty much everyone had left already except for Bill. It was weird how whenever he was talking to Eddie he felt like he was in a different world. This thought was interrupted by Bill snapping his fingers in Richie's face.

"Hello, Earth-to-Richie." Bill says flatly.

"What?!" Richie is suddenly snapped out of his daydream and looking straight at Bill.

"Nothing, you just looked kid of lost, staring at Eddie walk off." Bill says suspiciously. 

Richie scoffs. "Yeah, as if I would ever want to look at Eddie for more than I have to." Richie says arrogantly, but he can't hide the deep red blush that is slowly inching its way onto his face. He thinks Bill notices it too. 

"Whatever you say man." Bill says with a smirk and strides away, leaving Richie to think about what just happened.

Did he really stare at Eddie?

Do you think that Eddie noticed?

Why did this matter to him? It didn't. He tried to convince himself of this. But deep down he knew he saw Eddie as more than just a friend. 

He pushed this thought into the back of his mind, locked his locker, and started on is way home so he could get ready to ride to Eddie's house.

*LATER*

As four o'clock rolled around Eddie was just waiting for Richie to get there. He had explained to his mom how Richie had asked him to come over for the night. His mom had been reluctant at first, but after promising her he had his medicine, hesitantly, she agreed.

All there was left to do was wait, Eddie thought, just as he saw Richie approach.

"You ready?" Richie asks a little less excited but still.

"Yep." Eddie said as he was closing the front door. 

"STAY WITH RICHIE THE WHOLE TIME, DON'T GO WANDERING OFF!" His mom exclaimed through the almost closed door. "AND MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR ASPIRATOR." 

Eddie blushed deeply at this and ignored his mom but turned to Richie, "Sorry about that." He said wincing.

"It's fine bro." Richie said with a slight chuckle.

Bro, Eddie thought, why would he call me bro? Is that all I mean to hi- STOP Eddie obviously he thought of you as a friend. And you do to. Sort of. Maybe more. That doesn't matter.

"Let's go." Richie says catching Eddie's attention.

"O-ok." Eddie stutters and they ride off to Richie's house. 

*AT RICHIE'S HOUSE*

As soon as he wondered into Richie's house, Eddie could smell that smell. Richie's smell. Even though he would never admit it, sometimes he wanted to wrap himself up in Richie's arms and smell his sweet, but musky, smell that drove him crazy. 

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Richie asks.

"No i'm fine let's just start on our homework." Eddie says starting up the stairs towards Richie's room.

"Oh, wait. I forgot I actually finished all of it." Richie said looking suspicious.

"Then why would you invite me ov-" Eddie stops when he sees Richie walking up the steps towards him, eyes getting darker.

"Uh...What are you doin-" Eddie starts, but Richie, cutting him off a second time, pushes him gently into the wall.

"This." Richie says as he tilts his lips up to meet Eddies.

Eddie is surprised and pulls away immediately. Shocked by Richie's overcome of confidence. So shocked he is silent and give Richie a weird look. 

Richie runs up the stairs into his room, slamming the door behind him. 

"Wait!" Eddie exclaims and follows him up. Eddie bursts into the room to see that Richie was on the floor beside the bed. Tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Oh, Richie I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just surprised." Eddie says genuinely sorry.

Richie continues to cry as Eddie makes is way over to him. Eddie begins to lean in to Richie.

"What are you doing?" Richie asks between sobs.

"This." Eddie says as he leans in all the way to Richie and plants his soft lips onto the crying mess in front of him. Instead of pulling away this time Eddie moves his hands to Richie's cheeks to wipe away the tears as they continue to passionately kiss each other. 

Finally, after what seems like hours, Richie pulls away and whispers to Eddie "Thank you."

"Anytime, Trash mouth." Eddie says, which makes Richie laugh and pull Eddie into a tight embrace. They stay like this for close to an hour. Then once Eddie falls asleep Richie lightly pulls the smaller boy onto the bed and snuggles beside him. He the falls into a deep sleep, with his chin nuzzled into Eddies shoulder.


End file.
